vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Leviathan is a boss of Auguste Isles and summon as part of the Omega Series alongside Tiamat, Colossus, Yggdrasil, Luminiera and Celeste. The incarnation of the deep has wakened, and emits a thunderous howl. It breaks the raging sea waves, and drags down even prayers for peace to the murky depths. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Leviathan | Leviathan Omega | Leviathan Malice Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Unknown Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in its true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in its true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Aura, Damage Boost, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Healing (Its water can heal wounds and diseases), Berserk Mode, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation (Capable of causing rainstorms), Corrosion Inducement (With Tidefall, it can putrefy its opponent), Magic (Capable of using liquid magic), Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Its essence was able to cure diseases) |-|Omega=Absorption (Can absorb water attacks), Attack Reflection (Can repel part of opponent's attack), Electricity Manipulation, Damage Reduction (Capable of cutting down damage of all elements), Power Nullification (Can nullify debuffs), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions with Reflective Water), Resistance to Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Immune to Gravity and Paralysis status), Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Has very high debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects) |-|Malice=Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis (Can scatter the parts of barrier it uses with Scale Shot), Fire Manipulation (Can create fire with looking), Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of punching down space and time with Bermuda Beam) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Tiamat) | Planet level (As part of Omega Series, it should be comparable to Colossus Omega and Yggdrasil) | At least Planet level (Fought against the crew after they fought Akasha, Yggdrasil Malice and Fenrir) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: Extremely High. Used its power to the waters of Auguste for years. Range: Planetary (Has control over the world's ocean) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Primals are extremely old and skilled in combat but doesn't know much about the world. Weaknesses: Weak to Earth based attacks. It can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. It being abstract is only applicable when it's power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Key: Base | Omega | Malice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Healers Category:Berserkers Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5